Damon's Diaries
by Jez Holt
Summary: An expansion of the storylines, based upon the role plays of various pages/sites/etc.
1. Death of Bonnie

Some of Bonnie's blood was still splattered on the floor, and Damon couldn't help but notice the mess that she had made when she forced him to drink her blood. Normally, he would be more than overzealous to indulge in such a feast, most especially the glimmering blood of a witch. But this time it was different, he had just saved Bonnie from death, death that was caused by a newly transitioned Elena Gilbert - who was turned by the oldest vampire in the history of time - Lord Nikolaus or simply Klaus. She completed her transformation by feeding on Bonnie - a willing blood donor, but since she was new, and the lustrous blood of a witch was too intoxicating for her, she lost control of herself and killed her in the process. Damon couldn't take that much of a risk, he had just pulled Bonnie's soul out of the realm of the dead, where the souls of her ancestors inexplicably held her captive. What Damon succeeded in doing was something even the illustrious and formidable Emily Bennett could not accomplish. Damon was drained, debilitated which is an inescapable repercussion of entering the realm of the dead, and when Bonnie realized this, she promptly offered her blood. Damon did not want to harm her by taking too much blood, he had refused her, and at that moment he felt like his brother, floundering to renounce his nature. He refused her many times, but they were both obstinate, but Bonnie - inexorable Bonnie was able to make the adamant Damon yield. She fed him his blood, fortunately, he managed to control himself, but barely. It was one of the most delectable meals he had, ironically, he didn't want it, because he knew that Elena would never have approved. Elena would only approve it if he was on the brink of death, but he wasn't, even if he collapsed in front of Bonnie, the truth is that he was fine. Emily Bennett assured him that he wouldn't die, but the strain would be great. And those are the side effects of going into the dimension of the dead.


	2. Death of Bonnie Part 2

Bonnie had left, and he was alone. Stefan was absent, and Elena is lost and erratic somewhere. He bickered with Bonnie, well they always do, but this one was more than a frivolous insult-hurling session that they normally had. This time they were arguing about Elena.

Elena. He thought

Where are you Elena? I'm terribly worried about you, and i still need some explanations as to why you came to Klaus and willingly turned into a vampire. None of us wanted this for you, my brother and i both agreed that we won't turn you, but you took matters into your own hands. And look what happened, if not for Emily's spirit, we wouldn't have been able to retrieved Bonnie.

I know that you're confused, and distraught, but wherever you are, please remember that I'm here. Come back Elena, come home. For the very first time in my life, I'm scared, I'm afraid that you might be too despondent to even consider living, I fear that you might take your own life because of the remorse that overwhelms you. But Elena, I've done things far worse than what you've done, so please, don't do anything impetuous. I've done so many heinous deeds, yet you stood by me, and became my friend, it could be like that with you and Bonnie again. She's afraid of you right now, but she'll learn to accept this brave new world, and so shall I.

I will not let anything happen to you, and i will not let anything harm you, not even from yourself. Love me or hate me, that's something I would not cease to do, whether you want me to or not. i will always be there, whether physically present or not, dead or alive. I don't know where you are right now, and just sitting here and contemplating where you are, or what you're doing is driving me insane. I'm going to find you, and if I have to pass through the gates of hell to do it, then so be it!

Damon swiftly took a black leather jacket from his immense closet, and swiftly slipped it on. It had only been a couple of hours since he saved Bonnie from the realm of the dead and rove himself to overexertion, but he just didn't have time to think about that right now. Everytime he thinks, there is, but one thing that arises in his mind - Elena. Damon clenched his fists resolutely and sped out of the boarding house.


	3. The Search For Elena

In the woods, a sudden swift movement just passed the trees. The animals were filled with dread, but they weren't the target, they were not being targeted at all. Another quick movement, faster than what human senses can perceive swept through more trees. With speed faster than the blink of an eye, Damon climbed a tree and was perched on a branch, observing the surroundings, his supernatural senses trying to locate Elena Gilbert. He'd sworn he would find her, and bring her back alive. But what could a newly transitioned and distraught Elena Gilbert be doing? The bigger question is, where is she? Damon thought that she would come to the woods and expose herself to the sun, killing herself. She felt great remorse for what she did to Bonnie, but unbeknownst to her, Bonnie is fine now. She had been pulled out of the realm of the dead.

Come on! Come on! Where are you? Damon asked himself impatiently in a disconcerted tone.

Elena, of all the idiotic things to do, why would you run away? Well, the answers obvious, she hates herself for killing her best friend. Now, where to look? There isn't much here, I feel a presence, some humans, three of them, but I don't sense anything else. I scan the are, and make sure that i check every part of it, it doesn't take long for a vampire like me to observe every part of the woods. I speed by the humans, there are three of them, but they don't notice me because of my speed. They look around and feel that they are not alone in the woods, but they just shrug their shoulders. They have no idea how much their intuitions are more rational than what their thoughts. After a few seconds, I've already scouted the whole place. I sit on a tree branch again, frustration building up inside of me. If I can't find her soon, something bad might happen to her, she may do something to herself. I'm all alone here, I know that I can't trust Bonnie to look for her, she's scared as hell of her now, and frankly, i don't blame her. I hear the flow of water near Wickery bridge, I think of places where Elena would go, but I don't really know where. I was in the middle of contemplating when all of a sudden, i hear a swift noise, and as i open my eyes, i find myself screaming in pain.


	4. The Search For Elena Part 2

aaaaaaaaaah! Damon screams in pain as he plummets down to the ground, landing face first in considerable impact. It doesn't hurt him.

I look at what is causing the pain in my chest, it couldn't be more obvious. I've felt this too many times before to not know what it is, it's practically natural for a vampire to feel this kind of pain. I look at my chest, and there it is, a fastidiously done stake, penetrating my chest, piercing my lungs. I take the stake out of my right lung, and I can't help but to grimace in pain, I look around to see what attacked me, and to my surprise. i see them come a bit closer.

"Look what we have her gentlemen, a lost vampire." Said the man in the middle with masculine features, he was wearing a red striped polo shirt and blue jeans. He seems to be the leader.

"Lucky day for us then, it's been a while since I've staked a bloodsucker that terrorizes people." Said the man on the right side of the man in the middle, they were basically wearing the same thing, except this one is wearing a green striped polo shirt, while the one on the left of the man in the middle is wearing one with blue stripes.

"You're made a big mistake the moment you stepped into these woods, your kind killed my family, and now I'm going to make sure that i kill every last vampire in this world." Said the man in the middle. They were all holding weapons, blasters, so that's what they used to hurl the stake at me. It is different in style, bit i can tell that it is just like Alaric's. It's using compressed air too.

"No, it's you who's making a grave mistake, leave now or I'll kill all of you vampire haters." I said.

"I wouldn't count on that." said the man wearing blue stripes. Wasting little time, they attacked simultaneously launching wooden stakes at me. they're fast, but I'm faster. I dodge the stakes, and they keep on firing. I miscalculate and I get staked in the stomach, i flinch in pain and try to swat away the rest of the stakes, i manage to fend off some of them, but i still get staked on the right shoulder. I catch two of their stakes and use them as my own, then I recoil into the trees.

So... there are three vampire hating dicks breathing down my neck, I could take them. I just need to take a breather. The jack-ass staked me, three times. I take the stake out of my stomach and my right shoulder and take a sip of the blood bag that I brought with me. Blood heals, and it works its charms all the time. The wounds immediately close, but there are blood stains on my black v-neck shirt and my black leather jacket, this is John Varvatos! Now I'm really angry!

Okay, so they're vampire hunters, dextrous vampire hunters. Compulsion will probably not work on them, they probably drink vervain every second of their measly lives. Well then, i guess I'm gonna have to kill them all. As I thought this, the guy wearing the green striped polo shirt sneaks up behind me and injects vervain on my right shoulder. It burns, but I get a hold of the man and choke him using my left hand. A vervain dart races toward me but I swat it off like a fly with my right hand, which is still burning a little bit. Bonnie's blood must almost be out of my system if I'm feeling this now. I see the man in the blue striped shirt, he was the one who attacked me from behind, he keeps on launching vervain darts and stakes at me while immobilize the man in green by choking him. I continuously intercept the attacks of the man in blue.

A vervain dart hits me in the back of my head, the man in red, so there he is. I release the man in green, and move with great speed, dodging the stake that was aimed at me, I speed to the man in red who was hiding five trees farther from where I was, i look back for a second and see the man in blue, whose eyes are filled with dread after seeing that he had inadvertently staked his fellow vampire man in green lies motionless under the shade of a tree. I appear out of thin air in front of the man in red, who is frantically preparing his weapons, I caught him off guard. He was not even finished loading his gun with the last vervain dart that he has. He aims it at me and I grab his weapon, and destroy it with ease. I saved the vervain dart, and kept it in the front pocket of my black leather jacket, in case I might need it. The man had just pulled out a stake and charges at me but I break his arm and snap his neck like a twig.

I see the man in blue, the only one left grieve for his fallen comrade. I speed to him without thinking, as soon as he is aware of my presence, he growls at me and lunges at me with one stake in each hand. i take them from him with ease and throw them far away where he can't reach it. I grab him by the neck and choke him. that was when i saw how much contempt was in his eyes, i hesitate for a moment and think if i should let this man live, but as i was thinking, his eyes flared even more with deep disdain. Without a second thought, I snap the man's neck.


	5. Werewolf Bite

"Damon? Damon wake up!" Katherine said as she shook Damon.

"Ugh... What happened?" I said

"I'm sorry Damon, but i had to call on her, i had to do what he said. It was the only way he would think I was still under his compulsion." Katherine said, unlikely apologetic.

"Who did you call?" I demanded

"I'm sorry..."

"Why didn't he use me?" I asked.

"He said you were as good as dead." Katherine replied.

"What does that even mean?" I inquired exasperatedly.

"I don't know, you tell me." Katherine said anxiously, there was something oddly wrong here, Katherine apologizing, and that anxious, caring tone in her voice. What the hell happened while I was out cold?

Katherine reached for my arm hastily and observed something there, then she spoke, "Damon, what is this?"

Oblivious to what she was rapt on, i curiously glanced at my arm, only to be perturbed at what i had found there. "A wolf bite." I said. At that moment, i didn't know what to think or how i should feel, I didn't know that Tyler Lockwood had bitten me, I hadn't felt it. And I was pretty darn sure I evaded all of his unconscious attempts to bite me in the middle of his transition. Palpably, I was mistaken. I stare at it, dumbfounded, the grotesque bite mark on my arm. Pretty soon the virus would spread, it would kill me eventually.

"Oh my God, Damon." Katherine covered her mouth with her face. What game was she playing? Why does she even care? She tried to get me killed with the silver dagger before, why worry now?

"I never should have told you where they were..." Katherine was putting on a great show, her feigned concern sounded virtually plausible, but I don't have time for these frivolous mind games. Klaus has his back up werewolf and backup vampire, and I need to render him vampire-less and wolf-less if I'm gonna buy Elena some time. My first attempt failed, I had saved Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, and where did that get me? Here, in Alaric's house with Katherine, and a recently acquired wolf bite!

"It had to be done, at least there are less options for him." I said.

"Klaus does not run out of options unless he deliberately omits all of them." Katherine retorted.

"I don't believe that, if you're such a cowardly Klaus ass-kisser then you better stay out of my way, because there is no way Elena is going to die for his game!" I raised my eyebrows at her and responded irritatedly. Klaus does not get to win, no way. He can go to hell.

"What are you gonna do? Because you've already thrown your life away without thwarting his plans!" Katherine was defiant, she was convinced that Klaus is infallible, well I'm not.

"What am i gonna do? Well, I'm gonna go out there and kill his ingredients, including Tyler Lockwood. So he's just gonna have to postpone the ritual until he gets another substitute for the scant doggy race. I said, hell bent on impeding the ritual.

"Well, then I'm sorry to tell you that it might not do any good! And either way, you are gonna get yourself killed! If you don't stop him, you'll die anyway, and if you do, you'll die even sooner. Including everyone you'd ever known in your entire existence!"

"I have to try!" I interjected. I don't give a damn about the consequences, if it gets me killed then so be it! But I have to postpone this ritual, hinder it by any means necessary, for Elena's sake. And Klaus needs to be killed, I don't care if it's Bonnie or Elijah who's gonna do it, as long as he stays dead for good.

"I know how you feel about her..." Katherine suddenly spoke. I was taken aback at what she just said. The slut is probably hoping I would get Elena so she can have Stefan all to herself! Oh Katherine, you always have an ulterior motive.

"And why do you care?" I asked impudently.

"I don't, but I need you to help me bring Klaus down. So I can finally stop running." Katherine smirked. How disgusting, when i do it it seems so stylish, but when she does it, it looks so slutty!

"And there it is! The truth finally comes out! You came back to Mystic Falls so you could use us to help you with Klaus!"

" It's called self-preservation, as I've said many times." And let me ask you this Damon, you asked me why I care. But why do you care about me."

"I don't." I said.

"Of course you don't, but you cared enough to give me vervain." She said.

"I needed someone to be my eyes and ears, I was using you too Katherine. Don't act so surprised." I smirk at her, trying to act as calm as possible. Katherine scowled at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is gonna end badly for you." Katherine said.

"I don't care anymore!" I interjected. AS I said this, Katherine started towards the refrigerator. She opened the door and took out some blood bags. She loaded several syringes with blood. What the hell?

"I'm going to regret this." she said as she beckoned to me. I walked toward her slowly, bewilderment was all over my face, and i couldn't stifle my curiosity to ask.

"What are you doing?" She quickly thrust the syringe where the grotesque werewolf bite was, I grimaced at the pain of the wooden needle as it pierced my skin. The werewolf bite was irritable.

"I am saving your life Damon, Your welcome." She said,

"You're kidding me right? If blood could cure a wolf bite, I would know. It would have saved Rose from demise. I practically fed her all of the blood in the boardinghouse."

Rose, I suddenly remembered. At first we thought the bite wasn't infectious, because it healed. we were wrong, Rose got worse, the virus spread throughout her body, and she suffered from severe dementia. She was so screwed up that she even confused Elena for Katherine, she even tried to kill her. She killed an innocent too, and when she had realized what she had done, she was despondent, devastated.

"Blood doesn't cure a werewolf bite Damon, but it would help if you concentrate the blood on the bite." Katherine said.

"How the hell would that help?" I asked in an insolent tone.

"Well, to us vampires, human blood heals our wounds. But it can't heal a werewolf bite, but if you inject human blood on the werewolf bite as often as you can, it will try to counteract the virus, it will slower the spreading of the virus in your system." Katherine explained.

So that was it, i didn't inject blood on Rose's wound, i just let her drink it. It would have slowed the infection down, but i didn't know that back then.

"But the virus can be very persistent, so try to inject copious amounts of blood as much and as often as you can." She handed me syringes full of blood, and I did not hesitate to take them. It would help me in keeping myself together when i lash out at Klaus's ingredients.

"Your welcome." Katherine teased.

"I have to go kill those sacrificial elements." I said.

I remember how Rose ended up, her condition worsened and worsened until I had to kill her. Is that what's going to happen to me? Am i being punished because of what I did to Elena? I just wanted her to come back alive, is that too much to ask?

"Damon..." Katherine called to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Good luck." She said.

I turned my back on her and paused for a moment to say, "whatever" I started to walk out of Alaric's house.


End file.
